Kurogane
NOTE: This article is created by CureKurogane for the Overwatch Fanon Wiki. Please do not edit this page without permission unless you are the admins of this wiki. Thank you kindly. "正義のみは悪に勝つ." Kurogane is an upcoming Hero of the Overwatch series. He is formerly a member of the Shimada clan and a distant relative of Hanzo and Genji Shimada, who found out about him during their stay in Hanamura. He also was part of a vigilante justice gang called the Ikatora Boys where he is nicknamed Black Hayate. His goal is to bring justice for people who have suffered from the hands of others who took them for granted. Appearance 'Physical Appearance' Kurogane is of Japanese descent, the fourth Hero to be Japanese after Hanzo, Genji, and Paladin. He is 38 years old diagnosed with albinism and stands around 6'5" (195 cm) and has a mesomorph build, weighing 225 lbs in muscle. His eyes are bright purple eyes and his silvery-white albino hair is spiked and slicked back. His Shimada dragon tattoo is located on the left side of his arm and has a vertical scar on his right eye, followed by a goatee. 'Attire' Due to Kurogane being part of the yakuza, he's seen wearing open suits. His standard appearance is a purplish-black open suit with a dragon print design, along with a silver open-collared shirt and a golden chain necklace. He wears black buckled loafers and is equipped with his Futagoryuu and his Storm Daggers. Kurogane sports a golden earring on the left ear and wears a golden ring on his right hand. Personality Like Genji, Kurogane has lived a carefree life during his youth. Cheerful, outgoing, and filled with adrenaline, Kurogane wanted little to do with the Shimada clan and spends most of his time in the arcade, mostly with Genji, earning high scores at the arcade and swooning all of the ladies. Speaking of which, Kurogane is much of a playboy himself, always showing off to impress the ladies and making their boyfriends jealous and loves to crack jokes, as well as some that are completely outdated in which most people find it very funny. He is shown to have a liking for old 80s and 90s video games such as Galaga, Super Mario Bros, and even Pac-Man as well as having a taste for the yakuza subculture, despite him being part of a real yakuza. Kurogane is also shown to be reckless, lazy, brash, stubborn, and likes to take naps and has a big appetite due to his strong metabolism. Like the Shimada brothers, Kurogane possesses the power of the Shimada dragons, prompting him to develop a strong sense of justice, using fierce spiritual creatures to bring down any perpetrator who try to hurt the people around him. Kurogane speaks in Kansai dialect due to him staying in Osaka after leaving the Shimada clan. Backstory 'Early life' Coming soon... Abilities 'Futagoryuu' The Futagoryuu (双子竜 Futagoryū lit. "Twin Dragon") are a set of twin katanas given to Kurogane by his parents of the Shimada clan. It is passed down for generations to the members of the clan and Kurogane became the next to wield the Futagoryuu. It is known for summoning the Shimada dragons and Kurogane uses it to perform his ultimate ability. After the fall of the Clan, the Futagoryuu became Kurogane's permanent weapon. 'Storm Daggers' The Storm Daggers are Kurogane's primary/secondary fire and standard weapon aside from the Futagoryuu. They contain the essence of the Shimada dragon, thus the blades glowing in a bright purple color which is Kurogane's color of his dragon. He uses this weapon to attack his enemy in a quick session dealing 25% in damage. His secondary fire allows him to shoot his daggers at a wider range. Main default key: Left-click on mouse, Right-click on mouse. 'Hanabi Grenades' The Hanabi Grenades is Kurogane's second ability. Kurogane uses these small bombs to attack his enemies at a small radius. Once they reach close contact, they ignite small but powerful fireworks delivering 50% in damage and can even perform direct kills at his reach. Main default key: E''' on keyboard. '''Shadow Clone The Shadow Clone is an ability which allows Kurogane to create two clones of himself from a ninja technique called Bunshin-no-Jutsu (分身の術 Bunshin-no-Jutsu) where they perform the same attacks on upcoming enemies as the real Kurogane, delivering 25% in damage. However, they can't perform the ultimate ability due to them being a temporary assist. Main default key: Left-shift 'on keyboard. 'Dash Dash is a passive ability that Kurogane dashes in mid-air, the maximum range being 10 meters, allowing him to give him a speed boost while traveling to the objective. Main default key: Space 'on keyboard. 'Dragonroar Dragonroar is Kurogane's ultimate ability. He summons his Futagoryuu, summoning his Dragon Spirits that bond within his blades. Like Genji's Dragonblade, he can deliver killing strikes within his reach, but his attacks are more lethal than Genji's Dragonblade, delivering 75% in damage. When a player or an enemy Kurogane uses his ultimate he shouts out, "龍は正義を渇望! Ryū wa seigi o katsubō!" which translates to "Dragon craves for justice!" while an allied Kurogane shouts out "The dragon will guide you!". Main default key: Q''' on keyboard. Relationships Coming soon... Voice Lines Hero Selected *" 正義のみは悪に勝つ" '''Romaji: "Seigi nomi wa aku ni katsu."' Translation:' Justice alone beats evil. During Set Up *"I'm not good in waiting too long." *"お尻を蹴りましょう!"' Romaji:' "O shiri o kerimashou!" Translation: "Let's kick some ass!" Communication Hello *"Hello!" *"Hey there!" *"What's up?" *"ちわっす!"' Romaji: "'Chiwassu!" Translation: "Hi!" *"元気か?"' Romaji:' "Genki ka?" Translation: "How are you?" *"おおい!" Romaji: "Ōi!" Translation: "Hey!" Thank You *"Thanks!" *"I owe you one!" *"大きに!" Romaji: "'Ookini!" ' Translation: "Thanks!" (Kansai dialect) Understood *"Understood." *"Copy that!" *"O.K.!" *"わかりだ!" Romaji: "Wakari da!" Translation: "I understand!" Group Up *"Group up with me!" *"Group up here!" *"Over here, guys!" Ultimate Status *0%-89% "My ultimate is charging," *0%-89% "My Dragonroar is charging." *90%-99% "My ultimate is almost ready." *90%-99% "Dragonroar is almost ready." *100% "My ultimate is ready!" *100% "Dragonroar is ready!" *100% "I am ready to summon my Futagoryuu!" On Fire *"I'm on fire!" *"My warrior spirit burns!" *"Now we're talkin'!" *"I'm on fire! Better get outta my way!" Abilities Hanabi Grenades *"Bombs away!" *"Time for a show!" *"速すぎない" Romaji: "'''Haya suginai!'" '''Translation: "Not fast enough!" Shadow Clone *"Time for some backup!" *"Need an extra hand?" *"影分身"' Romaji: "'Kage Bunshin!" Translation: "Shadow Clone!" Dragonroar *'"龍は正義を渇望!"' Romaji: ''' Ryū wa seigi o katsubō! '''Translation: "The dragon craves for justice!" (self/hostile) *"The dragon will guide you!" (friendly) Unlockable Voice Lines Default *Challenge - "Heh, is that a challenge?" 25 Credits *No Fun - "Well, you're no fun." *Live a little - "Come on, live a little." *Down For a Fight - "I'm always down for a fight." *Loosen Up - "緩める, 相棒!" (Yurumeru, aibō!) - Translation: "Loosen up, pal!" *"You got a problem?". *"Sliced and diced!" *Walk the Walk - "Always talk the talk, but never walk the walk." *Learn - "When will you ever learn?" *Trust Your Instincts - "お前の本能を信頼" (Omae no hon'nō o shinrai) - Translation: "Trust your instincts." *Now, Now - "まあまあ" (Mā mā) Translation: "Now, now." *Float Like a Feather - "羽のように浮かび、剣のように打つ" (Hane no yō ni ukabi, ken no yō ni utsu) Translation: "Float like a feather, strike like a sword." 75 Credits *Go with the Flow - "I like to go with the flow." *Rules - "I play by my own rules." *You Are Already Dead - "お前はもう死んでいる" (Omae wa mō shindeiru) Translation: "You are already dead." *"I've seen better." *"Are you done?" *Underestimate a Shimada - "Never underestimate a Shimada." *Bring it On! - "かかって来い!" (Kakatte koi!) Translation: '"''Bring it on!" *Justice over Vengeance - "Always fight for justice, never for vengeance." *Don't Get Cocky! - "生意気にならないで!" (Namaiki ni naranaide!) '''Translation: "Do not become cocky!" *"Come on!" *You're History! - "お前は歴史だ!" (Omae wa rekishida!) Translation: '"''You are history!" *Best You Got - "Is that the best you got?" *"Fall like cherry blossoms." Seasonal Events Halloween Terror *Scary Stories - "Who's ready for some scary stories?" *"Trick or treat!" *Costumes- "So many costumes to choose!" *Happy Halloween! - "ハロウィンおめでとう!" (Harō~in Omedetō!) '''Translation: "Happy Halloween!" Winter Wonderland *Time of Year - "It's that time of year again." *Naughty List - "Somebody is on my naughty list." *"Merry Christmas!" *New Year's Resolution - "My New Year's resolution? Bring peace to the world." Lunar New Year *Happy New Year! - "謹賀新年!" (Gingashin'nen!) Translation: "Happy New Year!" *"Best of luck!" *Rabbit of the Moon - "Rabbit of the Moon? I've heard of that story!" *Firework - "Time for some fireworks!" Archives *Letting Go - "Time to let go of the past." *Blood Is Thicker - "血は水より濃い" (Chi wa mizu yori koi) Translation: Blood is thicker than water. *No Regrets - "I never wanted to be a criminal, and I sure damn glad I didn't become one." *"How shameful." Anniversary *"Justice served!" *It's Your Funeral - "お前の葬儀だ." (Omae no sōgida.) Translation: '"''It's your funeral." *Playing Fair - "Whatever happened in playing fair?" *"Dragon up!" *Lemonade - "When life gives you lemons, make lemonade." *You Bastard! - "てめえ!" (Temē!) '''Translation: "Bastard!" (Loosely translated) Summer Games *Beach Party - "Anyone up for a beach party?" *"Watermelons anyone?" *"Let the games begin!" *Sore Loser - "No one likes a sore loser." *Fight! Fight! - "ファイト！ファイト！" (Faito! Faito!)' Translation:' "Fight! Fight!" *Taking the Medal - "I'm the one who's gonna be takin' home the medal." Trivia Coming soon... Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:Japanese characters Category:Shimada clan Category:Overwatch Agents